It's Never Too Late
by phoenix303
Summary: When Max is forced to join the school, will the flock forgiver her. FAX later on. Flames are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max's POV

Wow. Being in the woods had never felt better, we had just got back from Antarctica and we were camping out. I looked over my flock, I saw Angel and Nudge leaning against each other and sleeping, Iggy and Gazzy were nearby as well. I looked over and I couldn't find Fang. I walked a bit farther out into the woods because I thought I heard something. I decided I was just being paranoid and started to head back to the flock. Then I felt something touch my shoulder and I whirled around and saw Fang standing there. Then Fang said, "What are you thinking about?" and I said, "I just thought I heard something out in the woods but it must have just been you." And before he could reply, twenty erasers stepped into the clearing we were in. Fang turned to me and said, "This'll be fun." We started knocking the erasers down two at a time. Then an eraser pulled out a gun and pointed it at me and growled, "Come with us willingly, or we will take the whole flock." I turned and saw Fang shaking his head. I turned back to the eraser and said, "Okay, but you must promise not to hurt the flock," and then I heard Fang say, "Max…NO! I am not going to leave you. The flock needs you." Then the eraser said, "Tell your boyfriend to bug off or he is going to end up with a lead head." I turned to Fang and said sadly, "Goodbye Fang, I'll miss you, go back to the flock and make sure the erasers don't come for them too." Then I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head, and the last thing I heard was Fang saying, "I will come back for y-." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max's POV

1 Year Later

I always thought I would be the good guy, but I would do anything to guard the flock. That is why I have started doing the school's bidding, doing their dirty work, all to protect the flock. Although, what I am really afraid of is that I am becoming bad through and through. I am scared that if I do meet the flock I will turn them into the school, but I need to see them, just once more. So, I am heading to say goodbye to them one last time. I knew from the school that the flock was in a cabin nearby, they were once again trying to find me, I wasn't surprised though, because that is all they had seemingly done for the past year. I had been thinking about what to say the whole flight to the cabin, but I knew the hardest part was going to be convincing them to let me go again. It was getting dark but I just got to the cabin. I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened, and I was face to face with a tall guy, and then I realized it was Fang. He just stared at me for a moment and then he silently rushed forward and held me. The look in his eyes told me more than any amount of words ever could. While we embraced he said, "You don't know how bad we have missed you." Then he called the rest of the flock over, and the situation ended up becoming a hug fest. After a little bit Fang asked, "How did you escape?" and I said, "I didn't." Fang looked at me for a second and then said, "Explain." So I told them how I wasn't going to stay and I just needed to see them again and how I had to go back to the school to ensure their safety. Right after I finished explaining my situation Fang said, "Sorry Max, but we're not going to let you go that easily." I told the flock to sit down and I said, "You guys don't understand, the school has in a way been manipulating me, I'm not trustworthy anymore. I could turn against you guys and turn you in at anytime." After around a minute Fang said, "We trust you Max, we are going to give you time, we know you can pull through." I gave them a concerned smile, but I knew that there was no point in arguing. That night I had the privilege to enjoy Iggy's amazing cooking once more, and then the flock and I sat down and talked for around two hours. Afterwards everyone but me and Fang went up to their rooms, I wanted to talk to Fang about me leaving again. So I started out by telling him, "Fang please listen to reason, I am not trustworthy and therefore if you let me stay you are putting the flock in danger. You have to put the flock's safety first." Then Fang said, "I am putting what is right for them first, but more importantly I am giving you another chance, it's never too late." Then Fang gave me a quick but caring smile. For a moment my world lightened and I thought maybe I could do this, but then I felt this strange feeling in my stomach. Then I realized the feeling was that of being tempted to turn the flock over to the school. Then I told Fang as if in a trance, "Fang, I have this overwhelming urge to turn you guys in all of a sudden, please I need to go, if I turn you guys in I will never forgive myself." Then Fang turned to me and said, "Let me help you through this, if I let you go back to that living hell hole I would never forgive myself." Then he moved forward and just held me, and I felt the feeling in my stomach begin to dissipate, and eventually the feeling was all but gone. Then I fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max's POV

1 Day Later

I looked up at Fang as he told me goodnight and left me to my thoughts in a room they had left in case they ever found me.

2 Hours Later

I just can't fall asleep, but even worse I have an uncontrollable feeling now to turn in the flock. If only Fang was here with me right now, but no, it's too late now. I walked out my room and out the front door, and then I pulled out a walkie talkie, and I said, "Okay, send the Erasers in."

Fang's POV

I woke up when I heard Max open the front door. I decided at first that she was just getting some fresh air, but then I heard her talking and I knew something was wrong. As I exited my room I saw Max coming back in and she said, "Fang…I-I am so so sorry." I studied her for a moment and then said, "What have you done?!" Then she said, "I couldn't control it anymore, that feeling. Please forgive me." I just turned away from her and ran over to the area where all the rooms are and yelled, "EVERYONE UP! LET'S GO! ERASERS!" Soon all the flock was running out of their rooms, but before we could head for an escape erasers broke through all the windows. We were trapped. I looked at Max with a despairing look, and for a moment I saw the Max I once knew, and I knew she now really did wish she hadn't had the erasers come, but she just couldn't control it. Then her face changed and she turned around to face the lead eraser and said, "Bring them back to the school." And he said, "Don't worry; I have been waiting for this for a long time." We tried to fight them off, but there were around one hundred erasers. I was fighting off ten erasers at a time when Max tapped my shoulder, I turned to look at her and then I saw a fist going straight for my face, I dodged and started fighting Max. While fighting I said to her, "Max please don't do this. We're your friends, remember that. We love you." Her face softened and she said, "Your right, I just can't control it, I-" Then two strong arms started pulling me back and I was thrown into a black bag, but I remember hearing Max saying, "NO! Don't hurt them," and then she whispered, "Please."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fang's POV

When I woke up, there was only darkness. Then a bright light flickered on, as my eyes started to adjust I started to take in the details of the room I was in. All I could see was a white room with four walls, and a door with a tiny square window on it. Then I heard a key turn in the door and seven erasers came in with a whitecoat. The first thing I heard them say was, "Come with us bird boy, we are going to take you for a little test, it should be quite educational for us and you, well only for you if you survive that is." Then I was dragged out of the room into another white room but this room had a metal chair that was melded to the ground in the middle of it. Then they sat me in the chair and three more erasers came in. I don't think I had ever seen meaner erasers but I still went along with the normal fearless approach, "Hey, I thought we killed all you wolf guys. And where is the rest of my flock?" The whitecoat answered, "Firstly these aren't the original erasers, these ones fly much smoother and your flock members are in different rooms, but they will be made to watch this display of durability. You should be scared bird boy, today we are going to see how much more pain you can truly take than most of the avian-human mixes. I suppose you could call it torture, but I just say it's survival of the fittest." And then he gave me a cruel grin, so I spit in his face and grinned back. He started to walk towards me but an eraser held him back and said, "Let us do the torturing." And the whitecoat got a look of satisfaction on his face.

A few minutes later I saw the flock enter the room, and then they were made to sit down on metal chairs as well and chained down. Then I saw something I didn't expect, I saw Max enter the room. I could see the sadness in her face, but I could also see the bad side of her in her face. Then I saw the three meanest erasers approach me and make me stand. Then the worst of them positioned himself in front of me while the other two held me. Then he began to pummel me and it took all my control not to yell out in pain. Then he began to use his claws and the pain increased in degree. I saw Angel and Nudge begin to cry. Then he growled, "How do you like this bird boy? Don't worry we're almost done, those were the first two stages, now is the third and final stage, if you make it through this, though I doubt you will, then you're done…for today." And then he bared his teeth at me and pulled out a knife. Then he began to "bleed" me, and this time I couldn't hold back the yell of pain. Soon I was beginning to feel much weaker, and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. Meanwhile, the whitecoats were writing down notes and I heard one say that my durability was astonishing and much better then ayone else's. But before I got the fatal cut something amazing happened, Max yelled, "STOP!!" The eraser looked up at her and spit out, "I don't take orders from bird swine." And when he went for the cut Max jumped forward using the speed that she used to only use when flying and snatched the knife away. Then she threw the knife to the side and said, "You won't touch him again." The eraser snarled and said, "GET HER!" Ten erasers started to go for her but she moved with such speed and grace that they stood no chance against her. Soon she was undoing my chains, and then she undid the rest of the flock's chains. My vision was blurring and I knew I couldn't go much further. Then Max yelled to the flock, "We are getting out of here, so just follow me." She turned to me and said, "Can you fly?" and I said, "Yeah, but I'm not sure how long." So we started to head out of the building following Max. When we got out of the building we quickly took off and head toward the woods. When we finally got far enough away from the school we landed. Right when we landed I collapsed on the ground and my world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Max's POV

I looked down at Fang lying on the ground and realized what I had done to the flock. In my trying to protect the flock I had only hurt them. And now I had almost gotten Fang killed. I just hoped that it wasn't too late to right my wrongs; I just hoped that the flock would give me another chance even if I didn't deserve it. Then I saw Fang's hand move a bit and I rushed to his side to help him up. When I got to his side he was already sitting up and looking at me. Then I said, "I am so sorry, I almost got you killed." I felt tears bubbling up and for once I didn't even attempt to hold them back. Then he wiped my tears away and said, "It's okay Max, it's okay." Soon I had called the rest of the flock over and we were all hugging him. But I knew that this couldn't last.

Fang's POV

Finally the flock was complete again. Although, I had this feeling that Max didn't plan on staying. So after everyone went to sleep, and I was on watch, I went over to talk to Max. As I approached her I realized firstly that she wasn't asleep, and secondly she looked very tense. So I walked over and said, "Hey Max can I talk to you over there a bit away from the flock?" when she agreed I began to try to prod some of her plans out, "What are you thinking about? You're not planning on leaving again are you?" The last words I said almost had a little venom in them. She turned to me and said, "Fang, I can't stay, look what happened. It was a disaster." Then I said, "Max, we won't screw up this time. We made some mistakes as did you last time, but we have learned. It's still not too late for you." Then I reached over and my lips made contact with hers. She reacted immediately. It was as if she was letting all her pent up feelings go into this kiss. And I began to realize I truly did love her.

Max's POV

He was an amazing kisser. Then his tongue asked for entrance and of course I acquiesced. I really put myself all in all into the kiss, and I finally realized that Fang maybe loved me like I loved him, as more than a friend, as more of a lover. I felt like Fang was everywhere at once, and I also realized how long I had been longing for this. Finally when I broke apart from him I said, "God Fang, I love you." And he replied, "I love you too Max, I love you too." And then he just held me until I finally said, "With your help, and the flock's, I think I can throw off the control the school has imposed upon me." Then we kissed again and all my worries faded away, and then I knew that Fang was right when he said it's never too late, especially for love.


End file.
